Visiting Remy
by Licet Aspiro
Summary: Dexter visits Remy after the Truth Squad's tour is over.  Just a short drabble :


**Visiting Remy**

"Dexter, I still don't understand why we have to do this." Remy said as she sat down on the soft forest green grass next to Dexter. "I have so many other things to do."

"Remy," Dexter replied as he stretched out his long limbs and lay down. "You need to loosen up. I'm only going to be here for a short while, just a few days, and I wanted to do this with you."

"But this," she said frustratingly and signaled around, "is a total waste of my time! And plus, I need to finish my paper on Darwin's Theory. It's due tomorrow, you know."

"Yes, yes, I know it's due tomorrow," he said, rolling his eyes, "But knowing you, you'd probably have it done in a few minutes flat!"

"That's not the point," she glared at him. She hated when he was right. She didn't like to be outsmarted.

He just looked at her straight in the eyes and said, "Have I told you how beautiful you look when you're angry?"

"Don't change the subject."

"Fine, Remy, I'm sorry," he apologized. "I know I'm kinda forcing this on you but I just need to spend a few minutes alone with you. I just want to remember you when you're quiet and not lecturing me all the time."

"Shut it," she warned him as she punched his arm.

"Ouch. I'm sorry!" he smiled sheepishly as he rubbed his upper arm. "But you know you could loosen up. I can take care of myself once in a while."

"I'd like to see you try," she challenged.

"Ahh…" he said remembering all those bets he had won previously. This one would be harder to win but it would be fun. "Are you betting on the master?"

"Master?" she laughed. "You only won all those bets because you always come up with the most ridiculous ones!"

"But do we have a bet on our hands?"

"Depends," she replied. "What are the rules?"

"You don't call me to just check up on me and I'll try to steer clear of harm's way," he said jokingly.

"For how long?"

"A month."

"And what does the winner get?"

"You have to do whatever I tell you," he said smirking. "And I'll do the same with you."

She thought for a moment. _I bet he can't go a single month without a trip to the hospital. This is going to be fun. _"Deal," she said, smiling as they shook hands.

She wasn't usually so open to bets but he was here and whenever she was with him, she was never her uptight self anymore. She was still motherly, yes but she wasn't the overly protective and responsible girl. She was the strong yet sweet and teasing Remy. She felt safe and free, always free, around Dexter. She didn't know why exactly, but she didn't think much into it. She loved this feeling, she loved being with him. She loved him. And most importantly, he loved her back. She knew it was possible that this wouldn't last and he knew it too but they didn't want this to end just yet. So they were making the best of it.

And this is how they ended up here, making a bet they both knew Dexter was going to lose but enjoying the moment.

Dexter leaned in and Remy met him halfway, as she always would. Remy always thought that the moment before you touch lips was perfect. The tingly feeling you get in your stomach, the anticipation, the whole perfection of the moment was just…electrifying. And this time was no different. When their lips touched, it was definitely not one they would forget anytime soon. It had to last a few more months anyway. It was perfect and sweet, almost exactly like a first kiss. Of course, almost all their kisses felt like the first one they shared. Remy's hands went up to his curly black hair and got tangled there while Dexter had his arms around her waist.

When they pulled back, they looked at each other in the eyes, Remy's a gray blue, Dexter's a deep green, and smiled. He kept his arms wrapped around her waist and she allowed him to pull her down to the soft grass. They looked at each other for a little while longer then stared up at the clouds, arms wrapped around each other.

**My first Fanfic. Not very good, I know but I'll get better! (:**


End file.
